


cheesy finger

by icemememan



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, South Park
Genre: i fucking dare u, tell me cartman wouldnt be in love with guy fieri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemememan/pseuds/icemememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>guy fieri is facing dark times and only with the help of cartmans cheesy finger can he be his happy self again</p>
<p>YAOI BOY ON BOY DONT LIKE DON READ LMAO XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheesy finger

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IS SO SHORT

Cartman sighed quietly as he slid his hands deep into the plate of hot and ready kraft dinner, slopping sloppily all over the sloppy slop he called food. Guy Fieri cringed VIOLENTLY and slammed his hands into the table.  
“I CANT DO THIS!!! I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE! THE FOOD… THE EATING… I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER….” guy SCMRESD TO HE ROOTOPS. Carman quietly pet his goatee with cheesey finger.

“Dont lisen o hem. dont you EVER lisen to them. keep eating daddy fieri. forevr n alway.”


End file.
